Ardour
by ShadowEpona
Summary: An explicit scene between Cathy and Shadow The Hedgehog, in a jeep, within a forest.


Ardour

Sitting in the front seat of Shadow's jeep, buckled in tightly, I stared out the window watching the trees come into sight, and leave as quickly as they came. I was feeling something I had never felt before; the vibrations of the seat, the tightness of the belt, and the way my clothes draped upon me, all added up to this intense sensation in my vagina. My breath was slightly heavier as another strange feeling flooded my body, causing me to bite my lip with want, and craving. The sensation allowed my vagina to soak my panties with its lubricant, it sped my heartbeat as the blood flowed straight to my clitoris, popping it out of its hood. Every slight touch sent shivers through my spine.

"Hey are you okay?" Shadow glimpsed over at me, worry prominent in his eyes.

"I don't know… I think… I feel… Horny?" I muttered out, pulling back my tan quills that had a patch on each quill that were red, and had black borders outlined the red areas. "Mph… Please stop the jeep." I practically begged, knowing that the mystifying forest hid and captivated us.

He slowed down and pulled off to the side of the rocky, dirt road. He then unbuckled and felt my forehead before speaking; "You don't seem to have a fever. You're not cold either."

I unbuckled and pulled him a little closer to me, pushing our lips together and begging him to open up for my large tongue to slip in, I found myself elevation in the sensations that were radiating mysteriously from deep within me.

He let his jaw fall enough for me to slip my tongue past his soft, cushiony lips, and explore. My tongue slipped over his as I poked around the tip of his tongue gently, and swiftly. Slowly making my way to the sides of his tongue, I toyed for a while until I hit the middle, a sweet spot. He held onto me tightly, his hand slipping to the back of my neck. Our breathing came out heavily and periodically from our noses until it was too much, and we had to break off.

He slipped his lips down to my neck as he began to place gentle kisses and nibbles along my silky, quill-covered skin. A small gasp emitted from me, the sexual tension rising. My eyes closed in bliss; working my way down to my pants, I slid down the zipper and pushed down my pants excitedly.

"Shadow, just take me already!" I pleaded loudly, yet demandingly; my clit as hard and enlarged as it was going to get, reaching the size of a medium pea.

His smirk brushed gently against my neck as he pushed us into the back seat. Pinning me down to the black, leather interior, he slipped off my shoes, and then followed with the rest of my pants, and panties quickly; I worked on my shirt and bra, quickly having them off, ready for total penetration.

He grabbed one of my hands and placed it on his penis, in return, he began rubbing and dipping his fingers along my entrance, occasionally brushing up against my clitoris. The folds of my labia pushed back, exposing my woman parts. Sighing and letting out soft moans, I rubbed and ran my fingers along the full length of his shaft until I reached the tip. I then rubbed the tip and squeezed it gently, feeling him getting harder as time flew by.

He grunted softly, wrapping my legs around his waist, unable to take any more torture; plunging himself deep within me, I felt the sharp pain of my hymen ripping apart. Slipping my hand to his back, I pulled him down closer to me, my nails digging into his back. He waited a little for my body to relax and loosen up a bit before he moved his hips, thrusting himself in and out.

I whined a little from the foreign feeling mixed with the pain that continued to emit from my groin; "Shadow… Please be careful."

He nodded and kissed the top of my forehead as his manhood slipped through my passage with the help of my natural lubricants. There was pleasure that flowed inside as he pushed himself deeper, trying to remain gentle. The bliss radiated from virtually everywhere along my vaginal walls. His groin slapped and rubbed up against my clit, thus sending body-quivering pleasure through me.

Lost in all of this, my breaths quickened, became heavier. Shadow's small groans of pleasure, along with his pants, flooded into my ears. He began to thrust himself even deeper within me now, hitting a wall deep within me that caused a moan to force its way out of me. My legs slipped around him more, tightening; he held me closer and kisses along my neck before placing some exhilarating bites along my skin. The sensation of needing to urinate flooded from my bladder, causing anxiety.

The sensation quickly grew, and took over. A few more incomprehensible moans rushed out of my mouth, each one getting higher pitched than the last. With a few quick movements from Shadow, my vaginal muscles tightened and loosed repeatedly, each ripple of the individual muscles brought Shadow to a climax as my walls milked him, my birth canal scooping downwards to pick up his semen. My back was arched, hips buckled, eyes closed as I gave into the serenity. I pulled Shadow against me, my nails digging into him from the intense pleasure that took away my air; his abdominal muscles, along with the full set of his abs, were tense, his back muscles told the same story, his spine was slightly curved. My sweet juices flowed out over our privates, and soaked them, adding more lubricant; the pleasured pulsed through me from my vagina, to my toes, fingers, head, then back again. Finally reaching the end of the intense blast of an orgasm, I panted out heavily, catching my breath. Shadow's pants also filled the small space, bringing me back to where we were. Inside a jeep, in a beautiful, deep, forest.

I looked up at Shadow, only to see his crimson eyes spark with emotion. No words were needed as our love enveloped one another with that one, simple look. Slipping his penis out, I pulled him even closer to me, adjusting my position so we could just manage to lay together. Burring myself into him, I closed my eyes.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep… You can drive us home later…" I muttered softly, breathing now normal.

He just held me tighter and closer. My quills fell in front of my face, others covering the side. Laying there for a bit, a falling sensation grasped me, almost without notice, as my mind fell into unconsciousness, with my protector there to watch over me.


End file.
